Stick deodorant compositions make up a large proportion of the personal anti-odor compositions now on the market. It has recently been discovered that stick deodorants that are clear or translucent (instead of opaque) are preferred by many consumers. Accordingly, a number of clear stick deodorant compositions have been developed. However, many of the known clear stick deodorant compositions suffer from certain limitations. Some compositions are unstable over time or under the extremes of temperature encountered during shipment and storage. Others cause an unpleasant stinging sensation when they are applied to the underarm area. Some such compositions produce sticks that are very hard, and do not have adequate payoff on the skin. Accordingly, a demand exists for a clear deodorant stick that does not have these drawbacks.